Phineas and Ferb the Movie: The Search for their Parents Pt. 10
Part 10: The End The kids finally made it to apartments 846 and 847, homes of the real Mr. Flynn and Mrs. Fletcher. They knocked on the doors. "Who is it?" asked the parents behind the doors inside. "Come on out and see for yourselves!" said Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. The parents looked in their peepholes on their doors. "Candace? Phineas?" asked Mr. Flynn. "Ferb?" asked Mrs. Fletcher. They opened the door and revealed themselves. Mr. Flynn was about as tall as Lawrence and had a trench coat over a white polo t-shirt, and his nose was a little jagged and pointy like Phineas's, explaining where he got his nose from. "So that's how I got the nose!" Phineas figured out. Mrs. Fletcher, AKA Emma, had already been described from the 3rd flashback earlier. "Well, that explains the green hair," Candace figured out. "What are you doing here in Manhattan?" Emma asked Ferb. "What brings you two by? I hope Linda didn't come along," said Mr. Flynn. That was when the final reunion came together. Linda and Lawrence emerged from the stairs since the kids were taking the elevator. They were exhausted climbing up every flight. "So...many...stairs...never want...to see...stairs...again," said an exhausted Linda. Then she saw her kids and hugged them in her arms. "OH, KIDS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU OUT THERE!!!" she said so happily crying. "Mom? You and Dad followed us here?" Candace asked. "Well, we are your parents. It's our job," said Lawrence. "I would say that, but I can't. Mom, Dad, meet Mr. Flynn and Mrs. Fletcher," Phineas introduced. "Hello there," said Mrs. Fletcher. "Hi," said Mr. Flynn. "Edgar?" Linda said to her former husband. "Linda! It's been so long!" said Edgar. "Emma!" said Lawrence. "It's been quite a while now, hasn't it, Lawrence?" Emma greeted. "A big family reunion in a Manhattan condo. What more could a loving family ask for?" Stacy asked her friends. "I could ask for something," Isabella said thinking of Phineas. "So, how have you been faring all this time?" Emma asked the kids. "Well..." Phineas said going into the many things that happened on the show. Ivor was laying unconscious on the ground when suddenly he woke up to the sight of his old friends he battled. "Oh, hey there," said a dazed Ivor. "Okay, Ivor, before we send you away for good, we want to know what this ancient prophecy of yours was," Monogram demanded. "Sure. Why not? I was going to turn the entire world into a big old public access show," Ivor answered. The four looked on confused. "What?" said a disappointed Carl. It then went into Ivor's vision. "It was going to be the biggest learning experience for everyone to feel: the wrath of learning. Everything would be alive and talk funny. Men in animal costumes would count to 100 and there would be creepy little songs about the theme of the episode currently playing! It would have been called "Evil Time with Uncle Ivor"! But now, the pilot didn't even air," Ivor explained. "Whoa! That IS evil! Public access...ooooh...." said a cringing Doofenshmirtz. "Well, Ivor, we learned one thing from this: and that is how to take down an almighty evil before it breaks out!" said Monogram. Perry handcuffed Ivor and got the agency to take him back to headquarters for isolation in their prison. Perry then thanked Monogram and Carl for letting him back in the agency. "No problem, Agent P. Welcome back," said Monogram. "No one can take your place," said Carl. Perry was happy to be where he belonged. Well, for his agent life anyway. He belonged with his family. The Flynns and Fletchers were talking about everything that happened when Mr. Flynn and Mrs. Fletcher disbanded from their families. "So, you did all that just for a whole summer?" Edgar asked. "Yes. Yes we did," said Phineas. "And this is the moment of triumph," said a happy Candace. "Moment of triumph for what?" Emma asked. "The busting," said Jeremy. "No. There will be no busting for this," said Linda. Candace looked blankly for a few seconds and said, "Huh?" "You kids wanted to meet with your old parents after so many years, and we understand that," said Linda. "But you really should have told us that in the first place," said Lawrence. "Yeah. I guess that would have been less stressful," said Phineas. Candace then decided, "Heck, I'll put the busting aside this one time and embrace the family moment." They all hugged one another. "Well, we really have to go," said Linda. "But Mom, what about Dad?" Candace asked. "Candace, you and Phineas are big now. And Linda made you and Phineas that way with someone that had the heart to do what I couldn't do many years ago," Edgar answered. "And you, Ferb, Lawrence found someone suitable enough to substitute for me and even grew fond of her. With that, all I ask is that Lawrence makes Linda happy." "And I say the same with Linda making Lawrence happy," said Edgar. "And with that, we shall let the Flynn and Fletcher family names live on as well, for we shall get married in the fall," said Emma. "Really?" asked Stacy. "That's gnarly!" said Buford. "How wonderful," said Baljeet. And so, Edgar and Emma kissed on another and decided to get hitched once school started. "Well, let's go home. School starts in a few days after all," said Lina. "Oh, that's right! We were so worked up with the adventure that we forgot about school!" said Jeremy. "We'd better get going!" said Isabella. Doofenshmirtz, Monogram, Carl, and Perry headed home themselves when suddenly... "THERE HE IS!" said a familiar female voice. "Oh no..." said Heinz. "LET'S GET HIM!" said another one. All of Doof's ex-girlfriends came charging at him along with his family members. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORD AND I HAVE LOUSY SOCIAL SKILLS, BUT PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" Heinz begged on his knees. Then suddenly... "HOORAY!" they all cheered. They threw Heinz in the air in celebration! "What?" Heinz asked. "Well, look at that!" said Monogram. "You're really brave for what you've done," Elizabeth complimented followed by a nice kiss on the cheek. "I am?" Heinz asked. "You made your father very proud," said Heinz's father. "I admit, my brother, even you have potential sometimes," said Doof's brother Roger. "Way to go, Dad," said Vanessa. Doofenshmirtz was happy. He finally got the recognition he deserved! "I DID IT, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! EVERYONE LOVES ME! I'M FINALLY IN!" he told his nemesis. "And to think, it only took 140 episodes, a Christmas special, and 2 movies!" said Carl. "Way to go, Doofenshmirtz!" said Monogram. Perry saw the sight of his nemesis being praised for stopping Ivor that he turned to the audience and slyly winked at them. Phineas and Ferb and everyone else was ready to drive home. They got their car out of that pothole Jeremy accidentally drove it into and headed home. Isabella was looking to Phineas. "Hey, Phineas..." she said. "Yeah, Isabella?" Phineas asked. "Listen...I have something to tell you. I don't know how to say it in words, so here it goes through actions," Isabella answered. And with that, she grabbed him by the arms, laid him back, and gave him a big kiss right on the lips. It lasted about a minute. It was a great moment for her. "Woo!" said Phineas. "Well, it's about time," said Ferb. "Love ya," Isabella said to Phineas. "And now...I love you too," Phineas responded. "Come on, squirts! Time to head out!" said Candace. And with that, Isabella and Phineas shared a hand in hand moment and got in the car with everyone traveling back to Danville. And Ivor was crying away in the back of the agency's prison wagon. This led to the narrator from the beginning of the movie. Narrator: And that is the tale of the Flynn and Fletcher family origin. They are now to live in different generations and with new lives to come. And that is what makes a family close together. The narrator was none other than the one who wrote this story, with brown hair shaped like Ferb's, a blue shirt and tan pants, and sandals at Jeremy's height. Narrator: Now let's PARTY!!!!!!! Every character from the series then appeared to party with Bowling For Soup performing Endless Possibility. The Narrator/author danced with Jenny. Song: Endless Possibility Montage: All of the characters dance to the song with the end credits playing. Lyrics This is my escape I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back And I know I can go Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? We've all gotta start from somewhere It's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free) Endless Possibility And so I'll carry on My time to shine has come, I feel it! As fast as I can go Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! So please wake me up when I get there It feels like I'm lost in a dream I know in my heart that its my time and I already see The possibilities are never ending! I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free) Endless Possibility Drop then stop 'cause you're beaten again Now this is where my journey begins! You're losing speed, you're losing your flow But inside beats a power you'll never know! Then let it out, it's inside you You better all stand back 'cause I'm coming through! I see it, I see it, and now its all within my reach I see it, I see it now, its always been inside of me! I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free) Endless Possibility (endless possibility) Endless Possibility (endless possibility) Endless Possibility! *end song* Epilogue Phineas and Ferb are giving an oral report at school about what they did over summer. Phineas: "We built a roller coaster, a beach in our own backyard, raced in the Swamp Oil 500..................carved our sister's head in Mount Rushmore, became a one hit wonder...............................brought Love Handel back together, traveled through space.................................................................and that's what we did over Summer." Isabella is looking at Phineas in a loving daze, happy that they're finally together. Edgar and Emma sit in a lovely meadow and embrace in each other's arms and walk away with the words "The End" appearing at the fade out. Irving pops up from out of nowhere. Irving: "BEST MOVIE EVER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *corporate logos appear and the final fade out* Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages